New Scent
by HotCrestFanfics
Summary: After discovering her new new kink, Lissa pushes her interests even further in the cover of the night. One-shot request. Sequel to Canvas. Lissa Lemon. You have been warned!


**Happy New Year to anyone who was lucky (or unlucky?) enough to find this! I'm back from vacation and ready to tackle the new year with more fics! This one in particular is a sequel to my other fic, Canvas. I tried to make it a decent read on it's own, but you should try reading the original to get the full context of this story.**

 **Now this sequel came about from a PM I got from the person who originally requested me to make the Canvas fic. They had some... very specific new ideas they wanted me to implement here. As a warning, if you're not into exhibitionism or watersports, then avert your eyes! If you're all for that, then proceed! So once again, to that special someone who requested it (you know who you are! :D) and to anyone else, enjoy!**

* * *

 **New Scent**

"Hiya, Robin!" Lissa greeted with a waving palm. Robin replied as he always did; with a smile on his face and a warm greeting of his own in return. Each time was certainly nothing groundbreaking when it came to day to day life of relaxing and enjoying this time of peace. Even better, Lissa had grown quite bubbly and outgoing these passing weeks. She was quick to start a conversation, and overall maintained a possitive atmosphere.

No one had noticed this more than Robin. He had been getting to really connect with princess almost every day. For Lissa, she was absolutely escstatic to see Robin growing complacent around her rather than spending his time doting over Olivia. Somehow, that continued happening throughout their daily lives, while Lissa had to sometimes stop and just watch what went on.

Nevertheless, the princess was not so easily shaken. She knew that she was going to fight hard in pursuit of what she wanted and proudly faced the challenge every day.

Behind the scenes, Lissa had another struggle on her hands that she faced.

Following the day that Lissa let go of her inhibitions and pleasured herself within Robin's room, a new activity was born. Any time Lissa knew she had a free moment to herself in the castle, one of the first things she would do was run straight to the tactician's chambers and gleefully repeat the process of events that transpired her first time there.

Almost every single day was like this. It had started to become routine. Robin going out on the town? Masturbate in his room. Attending a meeting to serve as Chrom's advisor? Masturbate in his room. Again needing to spend however much time with Olivia? _Aggressively_ masturbate in his room.

Every single time she went back, she never failed to spread her seed across all distances overtop of the matteress, continuing to give into her new habit without caring about clean up.

What made these little ventures all the more interesting was the unexpected effects they carried. Lissa noted how Robin had a particular scent about him, a scent that followed him to his bedchambers. As the days went on and more and more sessions were had upon his sheets, Lissa noticed a change in Robin's scent. He smelled less like the dusty dunes of the western desert and now started to carry the familiar scent of her semen. It wasn't a particularly bad scent at all. Though foreign, it was something he had failed to notice after being exposed to it for so long. Everyone around him simply accepted it as Robin's natural scent and had no objections one way or the other.

For Lissa, it was downright exciting. She was very familiar with that odor, and nothing made her more proud and turned on knowing that it was now practically part of that man. In her mind, this was the answer that she sought after before. She wanted to find a way to allow others to know that Robin was under her gaze. Although no one would even guess this new aura that surrounded Robin was responsible through Lissa, the princess herself danced inwardly at having found some semblance of ownership. This was, essentially her unique way of marking her territory. To send a signal out to others that she was the one who saw him first, and a warning to keep others from stepping in on what she wanted. Again, no one would ever be able to make the connection, but it was the thought that counted.

Naturally, the realization of her actions only spurned her onward to continue what was now a daily ritual. She never stopped doing what she enjoyed and did so every time with heavy breath and a mischievous grin.

Eventually, the 'round the clock schedule she made and kept had begun to grow repetitive. Sure, she enjoyed the activity every single time, but at a certain point, she was beginning to lose the passion she once had. At first, what made the idea so enticing was just the spectacle of it all. Her, a person of royal upbringing acting so base and shameful to the Ylissean name. Just the act itself was what made her so hot and ready to go each and every time. However, as it continued on, the stigma that she long held in her mind began to fade. So, she came to the conclusion that she needed to be bolder.

Something needed to change to keep everything fresh and exciting for her. There simply was no fun in continuing if it was just going through the motions for its own sake. She never wanted to stop doing what she was doing, so naturally, she began to devise new ways to approach it.

At one point, Lissa had even made a small list of ways to improve her experience. First she would try pleasing both of her genitalia at once. That only served to make more of a mess, not that she would complain. Then she tried finding a way to shorten her window of time. The adrenaline rush of thinking that she had only moments to finish the job was a fantastic idea at first, but she decided against it. In the long run, it would only serve as a means of panic, and above all, she wanted this little act of indecency to stay fun, no matter what.

Every day she came up with a new idea, but none of them ever went through. However, one day she came up with a method that was so bold, so daring that she nearly sprung an erection just at the thought of it.

Relieve herself at night in Robin's sleeping presence.

That was it. That was the true path that she wished to walk. The idea was springboarded from originally thinking of doing so with a limited window of time. However, where that one was turned down because of an eventual reliance on panic, this method was devoted towards danger.

The danger of being caught. The danger of waking up Robin and his eyes shooting wide open to see Lissa's smiling face in the darkness and a hand gripping her hard dick before him. That's what she wanted. That was what she always wanted: Danger.

Since the end of the war, she had grown utterly bored and listless, even with the peace she and her comrades all fought for. On the battlefield is where she felt so alive. Not for the thought of killing, but the thought of putting her life at risk for a cause. The feeling that every day was an all-or-nothing scenario. That was what she wanted again and this would deliver.

On the one hand, if she could successfully pull this off without waking Robin, it would reignite her passion and appreciation for her new favorite fetish. If she failed and Robin would lay eyes upon her, then the worst case scenario, she could explain the turn of events that lead her to this road, and subsequently reveal her secret to him. The second option could potentially cost her the shot at love she truly wanted, but even so, this was something she was sure she needed to do.

For days, Lissa thought about the best approach. There was no "easy" way to do this sort of thing. Even just thinking of how she would go about it was enough to get her aroused and lose focus. It was a surprisingly serious matter. To the point where she had even skipped tea dates with Maribelle just to dedicate more time to her plans, even if it was all in vain and she would just end up jerking off rather than concentrate.

After nearly two weeks of piecing everything together, tonight was going to be the night. The entire day, Lissa was noticeably jittery about the entire thing. She promised herself that when the moon was in the sky and she was certain Robin was asleep, she would act upon her impulses. Until then, her entire day was filled with her being uncharacteristically silent.

Throughout the day, Lissa was quiet to everyone around her. If anyone asked her a question, she answered with the bare minimum when ordinarily it would lead to some sort of conversation. On top of that, the girl had completely avoided contact with Robin altogether. She wanted as little contact with him as possible as a way to build up her inner tension for tonight.

"Lissa?" Robin called to the princess from a little ways down the hall. Lissa stopped in her tracks, almost frozen in place. She wanted to keep walking and pretend she hadn't heard him, but she was already close enough to him that feigning ignorance would be something worth being suspicious about.

"Yes?" She quickly answered, barely turning her head to look at him over her shoulder. Just having the tactician near with the devious thoughts swimming in her head was making her male parts swell and threatening to tent against her dress.

"Have you seen Olivia anywhere?" The man asked. "I was told she was looking for me."

There was that name again. _Olivia._ Of course he was looking for her. Turning her head away to keep her pouting cheeks from showing, Lissa shook her head. "Nope." She replied and kept walking with a brisk pace.

Robin stood alone in the hallway, having felt that quick jolt of negative energy spark from the princess. He figured it may have been something he said...

-x-

A calm darkness enveloped all of Ylisse when nightfall came. Everything around the resting city was vacant for the day and the streets were absolutely silent. It was an utterly peaceful night for anyone involved with the nightlife. For Lissa? It was a maelstrom of sexual fantasies in her head about to come true.

In the middle of the veil of night, when all was calm within the castle, Lissa was finally ready to take action. It was well into the night, so the chances of anyone being awake were slim to none. The princess took a deep breath to temper her resolve. Every fiber of her being shook with impish glee and fright for what she had planned. Although it was not particularly cold this night, the girl was shaking like a scared forest critter. She had to stop and take a few more deep breaths before she even continued outside of her own chambers.

With the quietest steps she could muster, Lissa moved toward her bedroom door. Twisting the knob and opening the entrance to her room, she cautiously peeked outside of the door to see if anyone was nearby. Although dark, her eyes were adjusting to the lack of light around her. From what she could see, no one was around. It wasn't a particularly long walk. Robin's room was only down the hall from hers, but she still wanted to be extra sure no one was around.

Taking another minute to let her heart settle down, Lissa quietly stepped out of her room and gently closed her door, making sure the lock would make as little noise as possible. It was almost dead silent in the halls, but she was not fooled. She knew very well that the palace guards were effective at keeping quiet in case any crafty brigand managed to make it passed them. Maintaining a high level of caution, Lissa moved down the hall, with one arm against the wall to guide her as her eyes remained forward. Just a little further down the hall with each step, Lissa felt her fingers brush against the finely crafted wood of Robin's bedroom door, a little bit further lead her hand onto the metallic sphere that was the knob. Her heart continued to beat feverishly at the precipice of her destination. Swallowing hard, Lissa gently twisted the knob with as little force as possible so not even the tiniest noise could be heard and pushed forward into the room.

With careful and quiet tip-toed steps, Lissa moved into the room, making very little noise with her motions. Once fully inside, she held onto the doorknob and closed the large wooden door shut. Once they had closed, she slowly untwisted the knob, allowing the door to safely lock in place without a sound. Breathing a sigh of relief, Lissa turned to see the man sleeping behind her. Now that she was inside the room, the moonlight provided very little but adequate illumination. Enough that she didn't have to strain her eyes to see. Before her, Robin slept peacefully on his side. His body was turned towards Lissa, a sight that made her both excited and nervous. At any point he could simply open his eyes and see her. Even knowing this, the princess stepped closer.

The entire situation was a bit unsettling. Robin made very little noise when he was sleeping. He didn't snore at all and his body was as calm as the night itself. No rustling, tossing or turning at all. A complete juxtaposition for Lissa's shaking and frantic form. Every step she took next to him only sent the message home just how dead silent it was. She could hear her own footsteps tentatively scraping across the neatly chiseled stone floor. Doubts began to wash over her again about how this, if it even would, work. She was hoping that Robin was a snorer, at least then there would be some sort of buffer to the noises she'd be making. But she had come too far now to back out. This was what she wanted after all, the thrill of danger! The rush of going where she was not meant to! The dark thought of being naughty! There was no way she would run at this point!

Finally, Lissa had made it across the room to Robin's bedside. She knelt down to get a good look at the slumbering tactician and noted how peaceful he looked. She discovered one reason why he probably wasn't snoring; his mouth was open. Light breaths of calm and a tiny bit of drool were the only things leaving his lips, all of which she found endlessly endearing. After admiring his form for long enough, it was time for the princess to take action. Turning away, Lissa placed her back at the mattress and bed frame and parked her rear on the stone floor. Her cheeks began to glow a rosy red as she gripped the waistband of her smallclothes and pulled them down along her slender legs, letting them hang on the big tow of her right foot. She inhaled sharply when her warm skin felt unprotected contact with the cold floor, sending a jolt and shiver through her body. Lissa's half-erect dick pulsed and began to rise upward with every thought she had been fantasizing about nearly coming to fruition.

Wasting no time, Lissa greedily wrapped her hand around her thick length and immediately started working her shaft as rapidly as possible. The anticipation building up inside of her drove her to simply get it over with as soon as she could. Soft pants rhythmically puffed from her lips as she jerked herself off. Her attempts to keep quiet proved to be futile as she failed to keep herself from moaning while she pleasured herself. Every time she let out a moan or sharp gasp, her eyes quickly shot over to Robin to see if he had heard her and maybe woke up. When she saw he was still asleep, Lissa quickened her pace. Drops of precum leaked from her tip to the cold floor and she could feel the tiny veins that wrapped around her cock swell and contract as she quickly came close to cumming. Unsurprisingly, she was working herself at such a fast rate and it showed in how she had little regard for making the moment last.

In preparation for an undoubtedly big orgasm, Lissa pulled her legs inward and braced herself against the bed frame. Her second hand got to work in speeding things along when she vigorously rubbed her index finger along her unattended vulva which was dripping with juices of its own. A few teasing flicks of her finger against her inner walls made her stiffen to a rock hard state. Her rigid cock was twitching as her hand never left it, continuing to pump away. The princess grit her teeth together, making an unintentionally manic smile as she lifted her hips up slightly off the ground. A few more fast pumps of her hand gave way to an extremely satisfying ejaculation that she witnessed before her eyes. Her white fluids spurted from the head of her dick to a good foot or so away from her, landing on the floor with an audible -splat-. Convulsions of pleasure head to another jet of cum and another, then another still, leaving a pale trail of sticky residue across the floor before her and ending with the last few waning squirts dropping across her white knuckles and falling to the floor just beneath her.

"Oh my Gods..." Lissa sighed in pleasant exasperation. She leaned back, letting her head fall against the soft mattress. Her legs simply straightened out, framing the large burst of semen before her. The princess looked at her soiled hand, strands of her cum stretching between her fingers. Out of necessity, she brought her hand to her mouth and began licking the salty treat from her fingers. Surrounded by the fresh scent of sperm as well as the taste, Lissa moaned once more, taking in the reprehensible behavior of her actions. To think that she had become such a slave to her base desires in such a way. And that it felt so good, to boot! After cleaning her hand of her sticky mess, Lissa simply sat there in the dimly moonlit room. Her eyes drifted again to Robin who had miraculously remained asleep throughout the whole ordeal. She wasn't even being particularly quiet when she really got into the swing of things. Then again, short of pinching his nose shut, she knew very little could wake the man from his slumbers.

When her nerves had finally settled, Lissa opted to finally end this particular session. She accomplished her devious mission to outstanding results, and already had thoughts of even more escapades like this for the future. Yet, she still felt something in the back of her head telling her she wasn't quite done yet. It was almost like a voice that spoke to her, although she knew herself enough to realize that it was just her dirty thoughts egging on her behavior.

 _'Look at you! You've become such a dirty mutt!'_ she thought. A tiny laugh escaped her in embarrassment and admittance of her thoughts and actions.

 _'I bet some canines have more dignity than what you've show today.'_

"Hee hee. Yeeeeah." Lissa whispered to herself. Turning her body over, she rested her arms and head atop the mattress of Robin's bed and hazily stared at him.

 _'Why not go all the way?'_ Her inner thoughts suggested.

A dark smirk stretched at the princesses lips as her mind conjured up even more devious ideas. Just the mere thought made her cock slowly rise again for another round, but through force of will, she managed to suppress her arousal and keep her thinking clear and straightforward. Rising to her feet, Lissa looked down and across Robin's figure beneath his sheets. He looked so cozy, wrapped in those dark blankets that she constantly soiled. Her heart began to pound fiercely once again with her head running a mile a minute with her mischievous thoughts. Gently, Lissa grabbed the corner of Robin's blanket and peeled them back, off of his body. This would push the limits of his heavy sleeper status as his warm body was exposed to the air. The man shivered a bit from the change in temperature, but otherwise remained asleep.

 _'You know you wanna.'_ Lissa thought.

"I wanna!" she gleefully whispered to herself.

With shaky hands and an even shakier body, the princess grabbed hold of her twitching cock once again. Her entire being was going into an emotional overdrive. Her stomach felt like it was doing back-flips, her legs threatened to buckle underneath her, her lips were dry, requiring her to lick them at regular intervals, giving her the mannerisms of some sort of lusty deviant.

Swallowing hard, Lissa spread her legs apart ever so slightly and silently counted down in her head. After a deafening silence, a few drips of liquid fell from her cock before quickly rushing out as a steady stream of urine. The quietness of the night was replaced by the sound of her pee rapidly hitting the edge of Robin's bed in what was undoubtedly her most depraved act yet. A bit of it would make the sound of a small splash before the liquid would soak into the mattress and return to the old sound once again. Looking down in disbelief at her own actions, Lissa watched as her stream reflected the moonlight, giving the illusion of a small fountain of sparkles gracing her hidden love's bedside.

As off the edge this was, Lissa wanted even more! Maintaining her cheeky smile, the princess aimed her pissing cock a little ways upward, delivering her golden shower directly onto Robin's stomach. This was it! Right here, right now, was that emotional high she had missed for so long! The feel of her heart nearly exploding with excitement! Her skin practically covered with goosebumps! Her mind going absolutely crazy at the unspeakable low she had hit! And just how hot she was getting from this alone! Her hands could feel the familiar pulse of her cock growing erect from the entire ordeal, threatening to cut off her flow before she had finished. With a grunt of defiance, Lissa continued to let her rain pour with frightening speed. Making sure to completely cover all areas of the tactician's body, she gently moved her hips from right to left, making sure to get everything from his toes to his chest. She could swear she saw Robin smack his lips a little, a dizzying implication that he sampled her warm offering which only served to push her erection passed the point of resistance.

Despite now having her cock grown to full length, the princess continued to release a much more abated stream upon the mattress. It almost felt like an extremely long orgasm. Closing her eyes, Lissa allowed her head to slump back, savoring the final moments she had to give and soaking it all in. The scent floating around her was simply too much. A combination of semen and urine swirling together with whatever it was that Robin always carried into some heavenly feast for the hose. A new scent that was entirely unique and recognizable by her. It felt like a dream, what with her doing something she could only fantasize about. Fortunately for her, it was one-hundred percent reality, and a damn hot one to boot!

 _'Just like an animal. Marking your territory.'_ She thought. For weeks, she joked about calling herself a mutt just from her shamelessly giving into her sexual desires, now she felt as if she truly was one, doing the deed that mutts were known for.

And she didn't care one bit.

She embraced it, even. Throwing off her royal constraints and being a bad girl that she was raised to not be was simply too much fun. She liked being free. She liked this feeling of liberation, just doing whatever it was her heart desired.

Eventually, Lissa's stream slowly died down to a trickle. Her steady flow receded from the mattress and was nothing more than a few drips hanging off of her penis and then hitting the floor where a small puddle had formed. One last push sent a quick squirt to the mattress before the princess was completely tapped out. Standing there in the dark room, Lissa looked around at her handiwork. Before her was a completely ruined bed with the object of her hidden affections covered in her piss. The man who was still somehow asleep despite all that had transpired. Behind her was a large sticky trail of cum that she happily ejaculated for the sake of excitement and danger, with her panties lying just next to it, untouched by any of her bodily fluids.

Tip-toeing over to her smallclothes, the princess picked up her garment off the floor and balled it up into her hands. It was useless trying to put them back on with the large boner she was sporting as of now. The damn thing was saluting like a proud soldier of the royal army at this point. She opted to return to her room and take care of it there instead. After all, she had already blew one load on Robin's floor and left a little extra for him on his bed. Her mission was well and fully accomplished at this point. Besides, she would rather take care of this in the comfort of her bed rather than on the floor again. That chiseled stone floor was REALLY cold!

Before leaving, Lissa turned back to Robin who was without his blanket. Stepping back over to him, she carefully grabbed his sheets and draped his wet body in their dark warmth. Although not before purposely letting her erection sweep across his arm once.

"Goodnight, Robin." Lissa whispered, blowing a kiss to her 'property'. "Let's do this again... soon."

After finally saying her last words, she turned and walked to his bedroom door, opening it very quietly and looking around on the outside to make sure no guards were around. When the coast was clear, she stepped into the large castle halls, shutting the door and ran to her room with no regards of making any noise, her rock-hard dick bouncing about the entire way.

* * *

 **Hoo boy. I'm gonna be honest, this one was kind of a fun one to write. The last one, I had a vague criteria when I was asked to do it, but this one had a properly defined parameter. For instance, the requester REALLY wanted a scene where Lissa did pee on Robin. That was supposedly some sorta "focal point" for this story as well as continuing to play off the whole whacking-off-in-Robin's-room part.**

 **So, yeah! That's yer lot! Futa-Lissa, pee and all that jazz! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you're feeling extra generous. I appreciate all kinds of criticism. And as my forced catchphrase always implores: Keep your keyboards clean!**


End file.
